


Pretending

by Falling_gravity, Sunhealer24



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (in the future) - Freeform, Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Dipper is trans, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Relationship, He's a Girl Now, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mental Instability, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trans Character, We're bad at tagging, What Are Summaries?, characters are not naive, probably?, uncannon trans character, unpreportional amount of hurt to comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_gravity/pseuds/Falling_gravity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24
Summary: After years in the mindscape, years waiting patiently, years of being a killer for hire; Bill Cipher had earned enough money to buy back his freedom from some very interesting people.Seething, he watches the now two beautiful girls that are the younger Pines twins. Until he can't keep his hands off one of them.------------------------------One good thing about his isolation for so long. . . he no longer has to make deals to get what he wants.





	1. A Prologue

_In this masquerade, she can't feel the pain. . ._  
_Cover up her heart, with a little paint. . ._  
_While he's pulling out a flask to hide it all away. . ._  


 

Bill was alone in his dining room. It seemed big and empty, even more so than usual. He downed the whisky in his hand, feeling the fiery burn all the way down his throat. 

The shot glass slammed onto the long table with a resounding echo. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, standing up. 

Peering through a small mirror, he watched Pine Tree, his Pine Tree run through the woods nearby, unaware of the yellowish eyes watching her. Today was the day. With the liquor coursing through his veins, he stepped off, and then, with a small flash of blue flames. . .

Bill was gone.


	2. Little Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, we're not dead. Falling just hasn't had the time to work on this recently, and I've been attempting to focus on my other main works. As for People Are Cold, we'll try to work on that soon too. Love you all!
> 
> -Sunhealer24

Dipper was walking through the woods, trying to find the gnomes again. It had been a while since she had seen them, but she needed to find them. They had taken one of Mabel's most precious pins. Dipper’s sister had cried her eyes out, until Dipper said she would get it back. (She always was the more adventurous of the two twins, and cautious, willing to go out and look for mysteries while her sister merely tagged along to annoy Dipper. Although, Mabel  _ was  _ helpful at times.)

 

Oh little Pine Tree. . . Bill watched her. Dipper was so cute. And  _ his. Only his.  _ Showtime. Lights, camera, action.

 

Dipper clenched her fingers into fists as her world went greyscale. “Helloooo!” Bill Cipher stretched, his hair flopping even more over his eye than normal. “Good morning Pine Tree!”  _ His, only his.  _ “It’s a little early to be looking for a pin.” 

 

The red hot mantra coursed through Bill’s brain.  _ His Pine Tree. He would have what he desired. He would have what he deserved. He would have the little playmate that he had claimed as his own.  _ Don’t worry my little Pine Tree. I’ll keep you safe from this world. The only one allowed to hurt you will be me.

 

I’ll draw the screams from your delicate little throat, I’ll bruise and cut the soft skin that rightfully belongs to me. You’ll never leave me. I will be your one true master. I don’t care how many times I have to break you to make you realize. 

 

Dipper was nervous. She had had her sex change barely two years ago, and she still was receiving ridicule. Of course, her sister was supportive, as well as their family, but still. . . So when she turned around, she was surprised to see Bill Cipher instead of a hater. But then when the world went grayscale, she knew it was no trick. “Well, you’ve certainly changed.” The dream demon said, taking a lock of her hair in his hand. “Don’t touch me!” She spat at him, and he laughed. “Don’t worry Pine Tree. There’s a lot more than just that in your future.” He dropped the shiny piece of silken hair haphazardly. 

 

She turned to run, but found Bill standing in front of her yet again. “There's no escape Pine Tree. I just found you again, so there's no chance I'm ever letting you go again.”

 

He grabbed her arm, his grip, iron. She tried to pull away from Bill, but he laughed cruelly at her. “Keep doing that and you’ll dislocate your shoulder Pine Tree.” His grip tightened on her. “Now, that would just be a crying shame, wouldn’t it?” Tears in her eyes, she nodded. “Good job.” He pursed his lips, thinking for a moment. “Be a good little girl and be quiet now.” His harsh tone left no room for argument.

 

With almost effortless power, Bill teleported both of them out of Gravity Falls. Dipper let out a quiet yelp, surprised, shocked, and afraid. The amount of power that Bill just exerted, she’d read about it in the journals. It should have drained the demon, left him weak and exhausted. Instead, he effortlessly used it, still holding her arm in a firm grip. 

 

A dark chuckle left his lips as he carried the girl ‘bridal style’, “I can hear your thoughts, Pine Tree,” The girl squeaked slightly in fear. She knew better than to ask the stupid question of ‘what are you doing?’ She was no fantasy book heroine. “You see, you’re not the only one who has changed and grown,” He laughed once again, sending shivers down the shorter females back. The sound of his laugh was like horrific bells, both beautiful and terrifying. 

 

“Put me down!” She shrieked in her captor’s ear, at the same time as she was clinging onto him for dear life. He was running, faster and ever faster, towards some goal, unforeseeable to her at the current moment. “P-please. . .” She added as a whimper. They were going at unbelievable speeds now, and if he dropped her now, it would surely mean death. Was he running them to their suicide? Was this some form of sick payback?

 

His horrific laugh as dulled from the rushing winds, but it was still there. “Don’t worry, my dear,” The glare Dipper had sent him could have turned him to dust, “I’m not planning on killing you anytime soon~” The girl clung impossibly closer to Bill as he sped up even more, effectively frightening her even more. 

“Where are we even going!?” She shrieked over the howling winds, tears welling up in her eyes. 

  
Bill was many things, insane yes, but delusional was not one of them. He was going to tell Pine Tree the truth. The truth was how he would start the process that would slowly turn into stockholm syndrome, then complete brainwashing. His little girl wouldn’t remember anything other than her life with Bill, wouldn’t remember a time when she hadn’t loved him. She wouldn’t remember her sister, her grunkles, or those damned  _ journals _ . No. All she would remember was him. Exactly the way it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill's. . . very different now. Powerful. He's not limited anymore. And that's not good news for Little Pine Tree.


End file.
